Unrevealed Secrets
by MaryAuksi
Summary: Emma Nelson is a spoiled 17 year old. She moves to Toronto with her parents and goes to Degrassi Community School. There, she finds it hard to keep her secrets to herself.JayEmma.
1. The Arrival

**A/N: Hey! I kind of got this idea from an author here. **WishHe-LovedMe **is her username, and yesterday I read her fanfiction named **Feelings Unearthed. **It's also a Jay/Emma, like this story here. This story is not a copy of **Feelings Unearthed**! I just got a few ideas from there. I hope you like it.**

_Disclaimer- I don't own Degrassi._

Chapter 1: Arrival

Emma Nelson was a rich spoiled princess. Of course, she wasn't really a princess, she was just very spoiled. At the age of 17, she had everything she needed and more. Although her parents had put her into a private school in New York, they had to move to Toronto. In Toronto, her parents wanted her to go to a school they had went to – Degrassi Community School. So she went. It wasn't that big of a deal – it was her senior year, anyway, so she had to go to Degrassi only for a year.

"Hello, you must be Emma." Mr. Simpson, the Media Immersion teacher, smiled at her.

"Hi." Emma answered in her perky voice and then took a seat between two guys who seemed to be friends.

"If you are friends, why won't you sit next to each other?" Emma asked after a while.

One guy, the one in her right, smirked, "Because we wanted to have a girl between us."

"Is this kindergarten?" Emma muttered and rolled her eyes.

The guys laughed as she did that, but stayed quiet until the end of the class. Emma wanted to get up from her seat, but the first guy grabbed her arm. He immediately saw fear in her eyes.

"Let go of my arm." Emma demanded.

He did so and let her walk away.

"What was that?" The other guy asked.

"She was scared when I didn't let her get up." The first guy shrugged, "Weird."

"Come on, she's probably some spoiled little princess who doesn't know anything about the real world." The other guy chuckled.

**A/N: **Really** short, I know! Sorry! Oh and pretty please – review!**


	2. English

**A/N: Hey! I'd like if everyone who read this story would review. Just a simple 'update soon' or 'PMS' would do it. I just want to know if anyone even reads this story.**

_Disclaimer- I still don't own Degrassi._

Chapter 2: English Class

(**I'm really bad with titles.)**

Emma's POV

**_What was with him? Why didn't he want to let me leave? He thinks I'm some spoiled little princess who doesn't know anything about the 'real world'. Well, I do. I know a lot. He's the one who doesn't know anything. He doesn't know anything about me. I hope he leaves me alone._** I went to my next class – English. Again, the only free seat was between these two. **_Why are they doing this to me? What do they want from me? And why won't anyone else sit with them? Stupid school…_** I took my seat between them. The one, who stopped me before, just looked at me. The other smirked lightly.

"Sean." The smirking guy said as I looked at him, "The name's Sean."

"What makes you think I'm interested?" I ask.

The first one now laughed. I looked at him and smiled carefully, "What's your name?"

"Jay."

"Did you think it was fun to stop me before?" I glared at him, "You don't know anything about me, so stop playing games."

Jay's POV

I saw fear in her eyes again. **_What was with her? Is she afraid of guys?_** **_Why won't she just switch places with anyone? Oh right, no one wants to sit between me and Sean…_** I just nodded to her, as a response, and then looked at Sean. He just shrugged, also confused. **_What's up with that girl?_**

**A/N: Yes, I know it's really short, **again**. But I promise to upload often, if you review.**


	3. A safe ride home

**A/N: Hey:) So, I got some reviews. Not as much as I hoped to get, but that's ok. Thanks a lot, reviewers! So, let's get on with the story :)**

_Disclaimer- I don't own Degrassi or its characters. They are owned by Epitome Pictures. _

Chapter 3: A safe ride home

Emma's POV

"Where is that car?" I muttered.

Then I heard a laugh from behind. I turned around to see Jay there, smirking. I suppose he had heard me.

"I could drop you off." He offered, "I don't have a limo though, just a Civic."

He gestured at his orange car. I peered at the car and then back at him. **_Come on Emma, it's just a safe ride home!_** The voice in my head assured.

I nodded, smiling, "Would you do that?"

Jay smirked and opened the passenger's door, "Miss, would you please get in?"

I rolled my eyes as I sat to the passenger's seat, "I don't drive with a limo. It'd be weird."

After I had given him the directions to my house, I called the driver to tell him to not pick me up. The rest of the ride was quiet. I guess I looked nervous, because after a while, he asked me if I was ok. I nodded and smiled at him politely. That was a lie. I wasn't fine. I wanted to get out of that car already. I didn't feel safe there. When we had gotten to my home, I only thanked him and said a quick 'bye' before walking inside my home. Rude, I know. But I also know what that kind of boys want.

My house was huge, and I loved it in here. Our family was probably one of the richest in Toronto. I went up the stairs to my beautiful bedroom. The walls were dark purple. Besides the bed, the room had a big stereo, a TV, VCR and a DVD set, of course a couch – which was covered with black leather -, and my laptop. I had lots of bookshelves in my room, although we had a library. Also, I had a lot of CDs. There were two doors in my room – one led to my bathroom which was completely made out of marble, and the other led to my walk-in closet what had almost everything I wanted.

_**You might think my life is perfect, but you really don't know the smallest details – you don't know anything about my secrets. My life isn't as perfect as it seems…**_

Jay's POV

**_That girl really is weird. She felt uncomfortable every time I was around her. But why? She doesn't even know me, yet she fears me._** Jay walked into his house where he lived alone. His parents sent him money every month. They lived near Toronto. Jay only grabbed something to eat and went back to his car. **_Work…_** He groaned. **_That girl is so lucky she doesn't have to work. What's her name, anyway? She never told me that…_** Jay thought back at her. **_Still, why does she fear me? That look in her eyes was pleading for me to let her go. Maybe I'll ask her tomorrow._** He rolled his eyes to himself. **_Maybe I won't. Come on, Jay Hogart; stop thinking about some fucking girl!_**


	4. The notebook

**A/N: So sorry for not updating for such a long time! I'm lazy, I know! Enjoy the chapter!**

_Disclaimer- I don't own Degrassi or its characters. They are owned by Epitome Pictures._

Chapter 4: The notebook

After her last class, history, she forgot her notebook on her desk. Jay smirked and put it into his bag. '_**Maybe this will help me figure her out.'**_ After that he drove home. He searched for her notebook and then opened it.

"_My name is Emma."_

'_**I already know her name. This is easier than I thought.'**_ Jay smirked and continued reading.

"_I was told to start writing this to express my feelings, to let my emotions out. This happened to me a while ago. If you are not told to read this, please don't. If you're some freak who took my notebook for no reason, please close it now and never open it again. That's best for everyone."_

Jay was confused. '_**I am not closing this. Even though I really am a freak who took this for no reason and without permission. I'm **__not__** closing this.'**_ He kept reading.

"_As I already said, this happened a while ago. I still have all those emotions. I still have nightmares. And on the top of that, some perv in my class is driving me crazy."_

Jay laughed and turned the page.

"_I'm still not over Jordan, and now there's some other psycho… That's the last thing what I need, don't you think? But what Jordan did to me was unacceptable, inhuman. He might have as well killed me – that would have been less painful, less humiliating. Great, that was the bell…"_

Jay just stared at the notebook. '_**She had been…'**_ Jay stopped himself. He had to take the notebook back.


	5. Guys

**A/N: Hey everyone! I would've updated sooner, I really would have, but I was in Finland and we didn't have internet there. I'm so sorry, I HAD to go there. Enjoy the (really-really-really short) chapter! **

_Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi or it's characters. The only thing I own is this story's idea but even that was inspired from _WishHe-LovedMe.

Chapter 5: Guys

Jay drove to Emma's. The notebook was lying on the passenger's seat. He knew she would probably yell at her, scream at her, maybe even cry. '_**Shit, why the hell did I read this stupid thing, anyway?!'**_ Jay swore to himself. _**'What the fuck is wrong with you?!'**_ He rang the doorbell. Soon, the maid opened the door.

"Is Emma home?" Jay asked.

"Yes, come in please." The maid let him in and closed the door, "Follow me, please. I'll show you the way to her room."

They walked up the stairs and turned left. The first door to the right was Emma's.

"Do you have my notebook?" Was the first thing Emma said after the maid had left.

Jay handed her the notebook, and looked at her with guilt.

"Get the hell out of here!" Emma yelled, "What is wrong with you?! This is _personal_! Do you even know what that word means?! D-does it turn you on if you read that someone has been raped?!" She started to cry, "Don't just stand there, leave!"

Jay wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say. So he left. Leaving Emma crying, alone. '_**Why the hell did he read that? How can I ever face him again? What if he tells his friends? I hate guys!'**_ She decided to go out for a walk. Throwing her notebook on her bed, she left her room.


	6. AN

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm REALLY sorry to say that once again, I'm in Kärdla and so I can't update this story because I have the chapters in my computer. That is in Pärnu. I will update in August. Sorry!**


	7. I'll miss you

**A/N: Hey! I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update. And I wanted to say that this is a pretty old story, actually, and that although I try to edit the story it's still a bit old-me-ish. LOL. Meaning it's not as good as my now written stories. Or at leas I think so. But let's get on with the story! Enjoy the chapter!**

_Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi or its characters. They are owned by Epitome Pictures._

Chapter 6: I'll miss you.

She had no idea where to go, so she just decided to walk around. Soon enough, she was lost. '_**Even New York is a less complicated city than this!'**_ She rolled her eyes and went to a park. There were lots of people partying. As she went closer to the picnic tables, she spotted Jay sitting on one. When she wanted to turn around, he called out her name.

"Come here for a sec." Jay gestured with the hand.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"You lost?" He smirked.

"None of your business." Emma snapped, "Why won't you go read some other rape-book?"

"Look that was an accident…" Jay stood up and walked over to her, "I didn't know that…"

"Can you drive me home?" Emma asked.

"Alright," Jay smirked and we walked to his car.

Emma's POV

'_**Please don't talk to me about this…'**_ I begged in my mind as we drove there.

"I really am sorry." Jay said.

"Shut it." I snapped, "I don't want to talk about it."

"We're here." Jay said.

"Do you…" I shut my mouth quickly. I can't ask him in, it's too dangerous.

"Do I what?" Jay smirked.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Because I like poor and hopeless?" He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and asked, "Do you want to come in?" '_**What the hell did you just ask, Emma Nelson?!'**_

Before he could answer me, I saw a car driving in front of our house. '_**Parents…'**_ I unbuckled my seat belt and turned to him.

"My parents. I should go. Bye." Then I got out of the car and walked over to my parents, "Hey mom, and dad."

"Hey sweetie, who was that in the car?" My dad – Shane McKay – asked.

"That-that was a new friend of mine." I stuttered.

"Oh. Why didn't you ask her in?" My mom – Christine 'Spike' Nelson – asked.

'_**It's a him, mom! That's why!'**_ "She had to go home, too."

"Ok, let's go in and have dinner now." My mom smiled as we went in.

"Um, I'm really not hungry…" I looked down, "I'll go up to my room. Good night!" 

Emma walked back to her room. As she lay down on her bed, she flipped her notebook open and continued writing.

"_He read it! I can't believe he actually read this notebook! What is wrong with him?! Now I have two problems to deal with. I wonder what Jordan's thinking while he's in jail… Probably how to pay back… I hope he won't. I just want him to leave me alone! I am scared. Even now. Because I don't know anything about him now. Is he still in jail? Maybe he escaped? It's driving me crazy! I just want to live normal life; I just want to move on! I thought he was an 18 year old, but he was 30! Why didn't I trust my friends when they said to me to not go and meet him? Why was I so sure that he really is an 18 year old? We met in a chat room, and it's possible to lie there! Why did I buy it?"_

She dropped her pen as she heard a knock on the door. Her dad came in.

"Honey, mind if I come in?" He asked.

"No, no." Emma smiled and put her notebook away, "What is it?"

Her dad sat on the bed, "Your mother and I have… problems." He looked down.

"You're getting a divorce?" Emma asked.

"No! No…" Shane assured, "At least I hope not. But I'm going away for a while, ok? I will be back soon, I promise. We just need some time alone."

"Are you going back to New York?" Emma now had tears in her eyes.

"No, Em, don't cry." Shane wiped her tears away, "I'm staying in Toronto. At my friend's. I'll be back before you know it, ok?"

Emma nodded, "Ok." She hugged her dad tightly, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Em." He whispered before leaving.


	8. An unbelievable jerk

**A/N: Yes, I'm an idiot! This story was last updated two months ago… I'm too lazy, I know. And hopeless… Will you forgive me? Enjoy the chapter!**

_Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi or its characters. They are owned by Epitome Pictures._

Chapter 8: An unbelievable jerk.

Emma's POV

I smiled at my driver and got out of the car quickly. I was late to school, so I had to rush there. I frowned as I got to the Media Immersion Lab, because I had to sit between those two again. As I sat down, Jay whispered to me,

"I didn't tell him."

"You'd be an unbelievable jerk if you would have." I responded.

"Look, I didn't know that…" Jay shut up as I glared at him,

"Shut up. What is wrong with you?"

"How the fuck was I supposed to know why you were like that, then?" Jay snapped.

"Why I was like _what_?" I asked.

"Emma and Jason…" Mr. Simpson walked up to our desks, "Please talk_after_ this class."

'_**Why was I like **__what__**? Did I look scared or something? Did I… Was I scared of him? So it was all my fault! He read the notebook because it was my fault… Why am I so stupid?'**_ I frowned as the class went on.

After the class, Jay walked up to me, "If you're so angry, why did you ask me in yesterday?"

"Because I was a jerk!" I shouted angrily, "Just leave me alone! Do you even know what I'm going through?! I don't think so!"

Jay's POV

'_**Of course I don't know what she's going through… It must be horrible… And yet here I am, making her feel even worse. Fuck me!**_'

I sighed, "I didn't know what I was going to find in that notebook."

"I seriously don't care." She emphasized every single word in that sentence.

With that, she walked away. I saw Sean walking up to me.

"What's with her?" He smirked.

"None of your business," I walked out of Degrassi. I had done it for today. Always, _always_, there's some crap to deal with! Now there's a girl.


	9. Officially

**A/N: Hi! So, after this chapter, you'll read different writing because this is the last chapter that was written long time ago. Which means I'll have to start writing new chapters. But enjoy this one!**

_Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi or its characters. They are owned by Epitome Pictures._

Chapter 9: Officially

Emma's POV

"Why are you here, again?" Jay smirked.

"I was bored." I confess and sit next to him, "Sorry I freaked out."

"Sorry I read your notebook." Jay looked at me.

"Why did you?" I looked down.

"You looked scared every time you were around me." Jay said, "I wanted to know what's wrong with you."

I looked back at him, "I haven't talked with anyone about this. I mean, yeah, they know. But I haven't really opened up to anyone." I looked down, "And now my parents have problems. Probably because of Jordan. My dad moved out for a while. I doubt he's coming back."

"Is he in jail?" Jay asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, in New York." 

"So, how rich are you?" Jay smirked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Ask my dad."

"Your _house_ looked more like a villa." Jay chuckled.

"I know, it's huge," I agreed, "But I love it."

"So, what would you do if you found out your parents have lost all their money and are in debts?"

"I think I would go crazy." I confessed, laughing, "I mean, I have never worked. I think I would be in shock. But, I guess I'd get over it. I'd have to."

"Jay, hey!" Sean came up to us, "You totally blew me off at school. What was up with that?"

"Had to go somewhere," Jay lied.

"What's the new girl doing here…?" Sean slid his fingers down my arm.

I felt uncomfortable, so I stood up, "I-I should go. Bye."

Jay's POV

_**Sean's an ass. Officially.**_ I watched Emma leave.

"What was up with that?" Sean was confused.

"Guess she feels uncomfortable when someone _harasses _her." I rolled my eyes.

Sean only rolled his eyes as a response. If he only knew. "Did you find out something about her?"

"No." I lied and moved past him.


	10. An Anniversary

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for not updating for a while, but here's the new chapter!**

_Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi or its characters. They are owned by Epitome Pictures._

Chapter 10: Anniversary

Some weeks later, Jay spotted Emma on one of the benches, with a beer can in her hands. He walked up to her, smirking. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing. Everything's so great, don't you think?" Emma slurred. "My dad has been moved out of his _own_ house! There'll be a divorce… So sure of that… And to top it off, it's our one-year anniversary…" Jay blinked his eyes as he sat next to her.

"Who's anniversary?" He was confused. Emma didn't answer for a while; she drank some sips of the beer, and then waited for a while before she spoke up.

"Mine… Jordan's… I still can't believe it, y'know? He just... I mean, what if I would've been like... ugly... or uglier, not sure how pretty I am..."

_**She's so drunk.**_ Jay decided. "Want me to drive you back?" Emma glared at him with tired eyes. _**I take that as a no…**_ He decided, but still took the beer away from her.

"What the heck are y'doing?" Emma sounded offensive.

"Getting you back, whether you want it or not." Jay stood up and tried to pull her up, also. Emma tilted her head to one side and giggled sweetly.

"Why go home? I mean… We could do somethin'…"

"No thanks."

"Hogart sayin' no?" Emma teased. Jay nodded while smirking and pulled her to her feet. "No… My mom will kill me."

"Oh please, she'd tell you no computer for three days and that's it." Jay muttered while rolling his eyes. After getting Emma in his car, he got inside the car and started it. The ride to Emma's house, or a villa as Jay put it, took less than 10 minutes. "Can you get upstairs alone?"

"Hands off, pervert." Emma smirked. "I'm fine." Her voice didn't sound very assuring, but Jay thought it wasn't his problem if the girl would throw up while going to her room. Emma looked at him for almost a minute before kissing him softly. She tasted like beer but Jay didn't mind. They pulled away when someone knocked on the front window. **Her mom.** Jay thought in horror. He knew what was coming – yelling, yelling, yelling. Or so he thought.

"What's going on?" She asked in a demanding voice when Jay had opened his door, but she wasn't yelling.

"She was drunk when I saw her, I brought her home, she kissed me." Jay explained shortly. Her mother nodded briefly and went to the other side of the car to help her daughter out of the car.

"Bye…" Emma slurred quietly to Jay who smirked widely at that. She looked cute when drunk.


	11. Kisses

**A/N: Again – sorry! I'm officially the biggest idiot ever in history. The holidays always make me so busy. But I'm here now! And it's a pretty long chapter (or at least longer that my usual chapters…) for a change!**

_Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi or its characters. They are owned by Epitome Pictures._

Chapter 11: Kisses

Emma's POV

The next morning, I rushed towards the MI Lab, more than 10 minutes late. "Emma?" Snake looked at me.

"Sorry." I rolled my eyes while looking at the floor. As I sat between Sean and Jay, I noticed they were both smirking. "What?" I hissed. "You told him?" I asked Jay while glaring at him for about 10 seconds.

"I didn't tell him _why _you were drinking, if that helps." Jay smirked. "So how are we today?"

"Don't remind me about last night. I've got a huge headache and to top it off, my mom yelled at me last night and also today morning." I huffed with a pout. "Like she's never been drunk…"

"Emma? Could you tell me why you were late today?" Mr. Simpson asked after homeroom.

"Because my mom yelled at me because I got drunk and kissed a guy." I said with a long sigh. Jay, who was behind me, let out a chuckle. "What? I was drunk. It's not like you haven't been drunk, considering you usually go to the Ravine, not me."

"Um?" Mr. Simpson looked at us.

"I assume I can go now. Bye Mr. Simpson." I smiled a plastic smile and rushed out of the MI Lab, Jay right behind me. "I can't believe you told your stupid_ friend_!" I shouted at him in anger. "Does he know about the kiss, too?" I said the last part of the sentence in a whisper which caused Jay's smirk to widen. Thinking I wouldn't get anything out of him, I spun around and started walking towards English class.

"I told him you were drunk while you did it. It's not a big deal." He said with a voice that, at least in my opinion, needed eye rolling. Just as he had said it, I turned around.

"Yes, it is!" I yelled at him. "Before Jordan, I was a wallflower! And after him, I was even more of that! You may not think this is big but it is, even if I was drunk!" I yelled at him, oblivious of the people surrounding and watching us. Then, I rushed out of Degrassi, not even thinking about school anymore.

---

"I'm so obvious, huh?" I rolled my eyes while sitting on one of the swings in a park that was near the school.

"Nope. I actually went to the Ravine in the beginning." Jay sat down on a swing that was next to mine. "Um… Sorry? I've been saying that a lot lately. I don't usually even use it and if I do, I don't mean it."

"So you don't mean it right now?" I looked at him.

"Right now I mean it." He smirked weakly. "So um, yeah…" I blink my eyes at him and giggle. "Don't do that with me… You make me lose my rep like that." He pouted. I giggled once again, though briefly, and looked at him as he got up. "I'm not leaving." He rolled his eyes. A part of me wanted to say to him that I wouldn't care if he did leave, but I didn't. I looked behind me back, as he was there now, and suddenly felt a push. "How high?" He said as I looked at him in surprise. I shrugged and as a response, his pushes got stronger while his smirk got wider.

"Stop!" I squealed. "Stop! Seriously!"

"Oh, afraid, are we?" He said while stopping the swing abruptly, causing me to almost fall off of it.

"Jay!" I squealed as I held on to the swing. Soon enough, he tried to start again but I stopped him as I pushed my feet against the ground.

"You're no fun." He huffed and crossed his arms. I grinned and stood up. "Back to school?"

"No." I rolled my eyes. "I'm never going back there again." I said stubbornly. "All because of you."

"I didn't make you yell in front of everyone." He rolled his eyes at me. "That was your decision, not mine."

"No, you only insulted me which caused me to yell at you."

"Oh grow up already!" He yelled and pressed his lips against me. I just stood there in shock, not knowing how to respond.

"Emma!" We heard a male voice. I jerked back quickly. It was my dad.

"Dad… What are you doing here?" I asked. Jay looked at me, probably thinking why all our kisses ended because of my parents.

"Snake, I mean Mr. Simpson said you ran out." He crossed his arms. "He added a guy named Jay possibly followed you. Is that him?" He pointed at Jay. I nodded. "What happened?"

"It's my fault." I said it just as Jay said it. My dad looked at the both of us while we looked at each other. "He knows about Jordan. And last night I got drunk, and I kissed him. And then today I caused a scene at school and got embarrassed and ran out and he finally found me here about 30 minutes after that."

"You got drunk?"

"Didn't mom tell you?"

"No, she didn't." He answered while walking up to Jay. "Did you get her drunk?"

"No. He was drunk when I saw her. I took her home."

"And the… kissing?"

"I kissed him." I explained. "He probably didn't want it."

"Of course he did." My dad kept on glaring at Jay. "He just kissed you." I sighed and then heard Jay sigh as well. "And he knows about… Jordan?" I nodded. "How did he find out?"

"I took-" Jay started but I cut him off.

"I meant to give him my History notebook but I accidentally gave him my so-called _diary_." Jay stared at me as I lied to save his skin. My dad sighed and started to talk again but I added another thing. "And I'm not going back to school."

"Em…"

"Dad!" I whined. "You don't know how embarrassing this is already. I… His best friend will start asking questions. I sit right next to them!" I didn't dare to say between them, my dad would've caused a scene out of that. "Please?"

"Okay. But I want your address. I want to talk to you." He said to Jay. Jay rolled his eyes.

"How about my phone number?" He sighed.

"Fine." My dad agreed and wrote it down as Jay said it to him. "Em, let's go now." I smiled at Jay weakly as I walked after my dad.


End file.
